Why, Fang?
by fangsgirl123
Summary: max finds fang doing something.... what is it and why does she start crying?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys.... i know i have other stories that I need to work on, but this wont leave my head and so... im writing it.... hope you enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own maximum ride or anything that you have ever heard of before...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Max POV**

The flock and I were staying at a small hotel somewhere in Rhode Island. We're still on the run and the world still isn't safe. Joy! Note sarcasim... I had gotten us four rooms to share, but two of the rooms only had one bed and also shared a bathroom, so Fang and I got our own rooms. Angel and Nudge shared a room and Iggy and Gazzy shared another.

I walked into the bathroom and gasped. Fang was sitting on the floor, blood running down his arm and a pocket knife in his hand. I started crying.

"Max, please don't cry. It's no big deal. I have done it many times before. I know not to cut to deep and not to cut up my arms, just across." Fang said, trying to comfort me.

Wait, that shouldn't be the way it goes. He's the one cutting himself, not me. I should be comforting him, not the other way around. I asked the question that was burning in my head.

"Why, Fang? Why do you do this to yourself? It's such a horrible thing to do." I said,

**Fang POV**

I went into the bathroom to releive a little of the stress. Just as I was through with the cut, the bathroom door opened and Max walked in. She gasped and started crying. Why is she crying? That doesn't make sense.

I tried to comfort her and told her that I knew what I was doing. I'm not trying to kill my self, just get my mind off of everything and replace some of the mental pain with physical pain, even if it's only for a short amount of time.

She bent down and asked me the question that I knew she would want to ask. "Why, Fang? Why do you do this to yourself? It's such a horrible thing to do.

And I explained it the best I could. "I do it because it helps. It keeps me sane. And for a moment, when you make the cut and the blood is seeping out, you forget about the mental stuff. You only focus on the physical stuff. People who have never done it really need to stop saying that people that actually do it are pshico. It's a great stress releiver and it's the only thing that keeps me sane."

A look of horror swept across her face. "Why don't you ever talk to me about anything? I'm sure I could help you a little. I don't like seeing you do this Fang."

"Because talking means thinking about it and that just makes it worse. Cutting allows me to get my mind off of everything compleatly, even when nothing else does. Please don't try to understand, Max. It's too complicated." I answered, putting my knife up and pulling her close to me, avoiding getting my blood on her.

"Ok. There's nothing I can say or do to stop you from doing this, is there?" She asked into my chest. I shook my head no and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Just don't tell the others." She agreed and went back to our room. I cleaned up and followed. That conversation was never repeated.

**kind of depressing and im sorry about that... please review... and yes i do know that fang IS NOT a cutter... i just wanted to write this.... i could have done it as any one of them, even angel.... i just wanted this to be written**

**flames accepted and reviews loved!!**


	2. review replies

ok... so im gonna answer some reviews on this story now... this is mostly for **unverified rebel bite me**... but im going to answer most of them...

**xXPhoenixWingsXx - **i know fang is not a cutter... if you had of read the AN at the bottom you would have known that... i just really needed to write that... im sorry if i offended you or upset you...

**Sorrelpaw **- normally i would agree with you... and right now i do... but when i wrote this i strongly disagreed... but i think i put more of my personality in this than his... refer to the reply for **unverified rebel bite me**...

**pastiano **- i agree... it could have been written better... im not the best writer...

**Tawri **- i tried to write it longer but everything i added just made it sound even worse than it does now... and she's crying b/c of the fact that what fang was doing to himself was horrible and it kinda broke her heart...

- thanks...

**dead-greek-city **- thank you... i never saw him as one either... as i told **Sorrelpaw** i think i put more of myself in this than fang... also refer to the reply for** unverified rebel bite me...**

**unverified rebel bite me **- at the time of writing this... yes i was a cutter... i projected my reasoning onto fang and used this as a way to lie to myself as well as anyone who found out about my problem... and yes i was psychotic... as are all cutters... i see that now and know that there is NO excuse for doing something like that... and while talking about your problems does make you think about it, it does help. i used to believe that it didnt but it really does... and yes... i was lying to myself. but i no longer am... i am no longer a cutter and i now talk my problems out rather than harming myself so as not to think about them... after i did it so much one night that i was getting woozy from blood loss i knew that talking was better for me... so my life is so much better now that all of that is in my past. and im actually working on another 'physical' thinking of fang's.. lol... :)


End file.
